


Eight Arms to Hold You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Ocean, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, honey, you’ve never seen <i>anything</i> like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Arms to Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Cruella/Ursula - tentacles](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5884236#t5884236).

“Just like in the pictures,” Cruella says breathlessly, watching Ursula ascend from the ocean in a burst of sea-foam and power.

“Oh, honey, you’ve never seen _anything_ like me,” Ursula says, mouth curled into a positively devious grin. She’s never looked so confident, so capable in her abilities—she _has_ mastered both land and sea, after all. Once she rises from the surf, her green tentacles begin to meld and bend back into her long, bare legs.

“Wait,” Cruella says, stepping out onto the shoreline. She’s barefoot and naked save for her fur and the cold water laps at her ankles. “I want to see them. I want to _feel_ them.”

Ursula laughs, backing into the waves. “I always knew you liked it wild. Come here.”

Cruella sheds her coat in the sand and jumps into Ursula’s arms, the water soaking them both as they laugh, kissing wildly in the moonlight. Ursula’s hands are as sure and strong as always on Cruella’s back and thighs, but there’s an entirely new sensation creeping up between Cruella’s legs.

“My, my,” she says, reaching down. “We _are_ in for an interesting night.” The pads of her fingers graze the silky-cool flesh of Ursula’s tentacles, feeling the pulsing suckers against her skin. She longs to feel them _inside_ her, touching those forbidden places only Ursula can touch so well.

“You have no idea,” Ursula says, sending them both tumbling in an odd mass of limbs into the surf, the moon sparkling on the sand.


End file.
